The Next Generation
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Sonic and Amy are finally wed, but now as they grow older, a new story begins to unfold. Will Sonic be a good parent? Will Amy be able to cope? Will Knuckles propose to Rouge? Will Cream ever get the love from Tails? And will Sonic disobey her brother in order for her to be happy with his rival? SonAmy/KnuxRouge/TailsCream/ShadSonia/ & More.


It was a beautiful day over Mobius, the skies were blue and the clouds were fading in the warm breeze. The sun was up and shining down rays of its heat to Green Hill Meadow. Today was going to be a good day. Everyone was rushing around, with proud smiles on their faces, even the dark black hedgehog had crept up a smile.

The church bells rang, and people swarmed in, dressed at their best. Only the best for a great occasion. As the wooden double doors opened widely, a red echidna with his dreadlocks licked back in place came running in first, wearing a black tuxedo and a bow tie. Beside him was his partner, a hourglass figure bat, with big white ears and purple spiked wings. She latched onto his arm, presenting herself as they walked in. She wore glittery high heels and a long curvy silver dress to match, with a hat that came out, which slightly hid one of her ears.

"Come on Knuckie…we don't have long" the bat muttered as she pulled him inside. Knuckles laughed nervously, as he stared behind him at his fellow friends for help. But they were in their own trance. A small cream coloured rabbit came in, smiling the widest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stepped inside along with her chao. She wore a small yellow dress with a white silk lining, similar to three more behind her. However she had the important part, she carried the flowers tightly in her grasp as she walked in, skipping lightly on her white pumps.

"Oh, I can't wait Cheese" she said happily, as she turned to her chao. Beside her were three young girls dressed in the same outfit as herself. One was a jumpy, jolly racoon, who continued to scratch herself as she followed Cream, the other was a purple cat who walked casually beside her and the last one was an orange echidna who wore tribal bracelets on her wrists to stand out.

"This is itchy…" the racoon mumbled, as she scratched her back.

"Marine, it can't be itchy…it was specially made in satin and silk" said a purple cat as she walked forward. "It must be you" she sniggered at this, giving the racoon a cheeky stare. "You must have nits…"

"That is not very nice Blaze, we certainly don't want Marine to wreck this special day do we" said the tribal echidna as she held her cat friend back. "Think how angry they will be if we let her destroy this place" she signalled around the whole church and Blaze gulped.

"Ok…ok" she blew up at her fringe and stared around, watching a group of friends come into the church behind her. One was her boyfriend, a tall silver hedgehog with blue markings on his hands. He caught her glance and winked at her, causing Blaze's face to heat up under his spell. Beside him, was the dark black hedgehog, with his red highlights and dark deadly eyes. He stared around the church, eyeing everyone in it.

"Can you try not to scare the guests?" a dark orange echidna snapped, as she nudged him in the side. This was Shade, one of the newest members of the team, someone that Shadow did not like.

"Humph" he grumbled under his breath watching as Shade disappeared in the front of the crowd. A lot more people had come to celebrate this special moment, such as Jet, Wave and Storm, they may not have been good friends but they still came to be a part of the special day. And Charmy, Espio and Vector turned up, however they were made sure that they were not sitting close to Knuckles, but Rouge made sure of that. Then last of all, Big and his froggy came, along with Chip. It was like everyone was here, who was invited of course.

As everyone took their seats, Knuckles went back, running to the back door to inform his friend that the ceremony was about to begin. He opened the door, and SMACK!

He barged straight into the blue hedgehog himself. They both fell to the ground with a thud and clenched their heads with agony.

"Ow!" Knuckles rubbed his head and smirked at him. "Watch where you're going next time" he growled, standing up on his feet. The blue hedgehog stared at him with confusion, before pointing to the door.

"You went into me" he snapped back. "I'm meant to go through that door…" a huge blush crept up on Knuckles face as he stared at his friend.

"Sonic, you're…tie" he snickered, indicating the hedgehog's messy tie. This made him grumble as he turned back to the mirror, and began to adjust it into place.

"I hate ties…in fact I hate clothes" he looked down at his suit and mumbled under his breath. "The things I do" he said slowly. Knuckles coughed, trying to hide his snigger. "What!" Sonic growled as he turned back to the red echidna, only to be face to face with a pinkish, purple hedgehog.

"Aw Sonic…you look, wonderful" she looked at him, showing her watery eyes. "I can't believe it…my own brother!" she hugged him tightly, causing Sonic to hold his breath.

"Sonia…I thought you couldn't make it?" he whispered, pulling away from her grasp. "Is Manic here too?" the female hedgehog nodded slowly.

"He's sitting next to your nice friend Shadow" she gave him a flirty look and Sonic gritted his teeth.

"You best not be sitting next to Shadow" he muttered, giving her a evil glare.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to upset my big brother on his special day now would I?" she blinked innocently and looked across at Knuckles to signal him back to his seat. "So where's my beautiful girl? I haven't seen her all day" she looked around the cold room and sighed, smiling back at her brother.

"She's coming, Cream and Rouge took her to get pampered" he laughed, smiling widely. And Sonic smiled back, seeing how happy her brother was.

"Have you seen her yet today" she wondered, glancing around the room for a check.

"Nope, not yet…hopefully I'll be seeing her on the altar" he gave her a quick wink and Sonia rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by hopefully?"

Sonia was now full of interest, staring at her brother with worry and confusion. And Sonic shrugged casually back at her.

"She's been really off lately, she's been dreaming of this day, but now it's came, she's scared to join me" he rubbed his nose nervously, and began to laugh it off slowly.

"Oh Sonic, she's giving herself to you…but I know you will look after her, she knows it too" she smiled sweetly, before perking her ears up. The sound of the piano began to play causing Sonic to jump from the room followed by his sister. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down beside her brother, while Sonic took his stand by the vicar.

As he stood, with his hands behind his back. He took a quick breath in and out before looking down the aisle in search for his bride.

The doors opened, and the bright light from the sun shone inside, presenting a gleaming token. A figure so small and slim, dressed in a white gown with a veil hiding her face. Her small feet tiptoed forward as she began to make her way down the aisle. Sonic eyed her closely, watching her chest as she began to breathe heavily. Her hands, holding her bouquet of flowers were shaking from her nervous hands. Her dress was slim and stable, showing a golden lined pattern from her top half. She looked up, blushing and biting her lip with force as she passed her friends.

Everyone watched her, studied her. How someone could have changed so much over the years. She looked across at her motherly role model, Rouge and smiled hastily, then back at her husband to be. Standing up to the altar, she paused, looking up at the vicar with worry.

"My dear, come forward" the vicar whispered softly, holding his hand out for her. The bride gulped slowly, closing her eyes and clenching her fists, to stop her fears. She took her head and watched herself step up beside her lover, avoiding eye contact. "We are gathered here today, to unite this couple in holy matrimony, be forth our friends and family. These two people have come to be joined together, if any person does not wish them to come forward speak now or forever hold their peace" the vicar stopped and looked across the crowd then back at the bride. "You are doing fine my dear…" he whispered to her. "Stay calm" he looked across at Sonic and nodded slowly before raising his voice once more. "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity" he smiled. "Through marriage these two will make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realise their hopes and accept each other's' failures" he then stepped back, smiling at the couple. "We will now exchange vows" he announced. He looked across at Sonic and nodded towards the bride, indicating to take the veil off that hid her face.

Sonic smiled, reaching forward. He could see her soft still reaction as he came forward, her heartbeat pausing as he lifted it over her face to show a sweet innocent smile, dark green eyes, and bright pink fur.

"Ames, you look…beautiful" he whispered. He grabbed her hands and caressed them gently, moving her closer towards him.

"Do you Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amelia Rose to be your lawfully wife, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the vicar took a deep breath, smiling to himself as he looked back at the groom.

"I will"

"Do you Amelia Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully husband, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

He looked at Amy and smiled warmly. But Amy's actions were unclear. She looked at her blue knight in shining armour and mumbled to herself, biting her lip and twiddling with her fingers. Sonic's expression began to drop as she nodded slowly, unconfident with her decision.

"Ames, you alright?" he muttered softly, holding her hand. She nodded again and looked up at the vicar, unsure what to say.

"Um…I do" she whispered. The vicar smiled at her again, slightly wider than before and bowed his head.

"Can the ring bearer bring the rings" he called. Sonic turned to his friend, his best friend Tails. He climbed up to the altar and handed Sonic both of the rings before re seating himself.

"May these rings be a token of your love; these two lives are now joined by an unbroken circle. Wherever they will go, they will always return to each other" he looked over as Sonic held out Amy's hand and slipped the golden ring on her finger.

"I love ya Ames" he winked at her; however Amy's face stayed unclear, undecided and frightened. He then passed the second ring to her and held out his own hand, before staring into her eyes. She carefully studied the ring, a pure golden ring with a small diamond in the centre. She whimpered to herself as she slid the ring onto his hand and hinted a smile.

"You may now…kiss the bride" the vicar said happily.

"God I've been waiting for him to say that" before Amy had a chance to move, she was grabbed by her husband and pulled into a strong passionate kiss. As their lips touched, Amy's heart melted. She held out her hand and stroked the side of his face, smiling wider.

"Forever and always" she whispered.


End file.
